Dreams
by Kuyukii
Summary: Nobody says dreams are suppose to be a series of thoughts occurring in someone's sleep. It never comes true, mostly. But why are mine becoming a reality?


**Disclaimer: **For me to own Gakuen Alice, it seems like an impossible wish. -.-

_Wahh :( I'm sorry for this poorly written story! Please don't scold me! _

* * *

I would never think or even thought it would happened to me.

I never think that one day I would stand in a graveyard, rain tapping on a sea of black umbrellas, watching my parents being lowered into the earth, never to come back.

I was only five back then, knew very little things. But all I know is that, this wasn't an accident. It was murder. I could remember clearly about that day, the day which changes my life forever.

_"Mikan sweety, we would be leaving now." my mom gently planted a kiss on my forehead. _

_"Sleep early tonight. And don't let the bedbugs bite." my dad chuckled, patting my head. _

_"Okay, bye bye mummy..daddy.." I waved my little small hands as my aunt pulled me back into the house, as I watched my parents entered a black limousine. I've never expected that it would be the last time I seen them, last time I waved them goodbye in such a happy smile. _

_As I climbed to my soft fluffy bed, I gently puffed up the pillows as I laid down and shut my eyes tight. I had a terrible dream that night. I dreamt of my parents, fighting some weird creature or animal, and suddenly, it bought its bony fingers and threw them off the ground. They hit the bark of the trees hard and blood was spluttered everywhere. I wanted to run to them, helping them get up to their feets but somehow, I couldn't move an inch. My father, being a brave man regained his conscious quickly and dashed towards the evil monster right in front of him. But to my horror, the creature gobbled him up and what's left of my father was only his golden watch, which somehow must have dropped out of him as the creature got him. My mother slowly got up to her feet but was too weak to continue fighting. I screamed at my mom to get out of here but she couldn't hear me at all. I tried in vain to free myself from the invisible chains that seems to unable me to move. As I looked back up, the creature and my mom have disappeared. Before I could realised a thing, the creature was behind me and it hissed at me, "You're next..." _

_I woke up with a start and started to grasp for air. I murmured, "Mummy...daddy..." I jumped off my bed and ran downstairs only to see my aunt talking over the phone. "What? You're not kidding right? How can this be? Brother and Yuka are dead?" _

_My eyes widen as I gaped in horror. Aunt must have finally realised that I was standing there as she dropped the phone and it crashed to the floor. "Oh my! Mikan dear, aren't you sleeping?" her voice sounded sad. _

_I looked straight at her eyes and exclaimed, "Where's mummy and daddy? Please tell me, aunt Juliet!" _

_She looked back at me sadly and whispered as she hugged me tightly, "They...They aren't coming back anymore, Mikan. I'm so sorry..." _

_Tears were forming in my eyes as it dripped down from my cheeks to the ground. "No..." _

I shut off the alarm clock as I rubbed my bleary eyes and murmured, "That dream again..."

I stumbled all the way to the bathroom as I do my usual things - brushing teeth, washing face and 'do the business'. I took my uniform - black top and red mini skirt, and wore it with a loud grunt. "I'm getting fatter.."

I slammed my room door shut as I ran down the long hallway till I reach the dining room.

"Goodmorning sweety, any dreams?" My aunt Juliet said while frying the Delicous, tasty and..oh. Ahem, I meant fried eggs.

"Bittersweet." I mumbled as I chew on my bread. "And this is delicous.."

"The reason is because I'm the chef."

I rolled my eyes. "I think what you meant is a cook."

"How rude. Don't forget that I'm your elder. You should respect me, girl."

I mimic her voice. "How rude. Don't forget that I'm a kid, like duh."

Before I could hear anymore of her rantings, I got up from my seat and race out of the door, "I won't be back for dinner."

Just in time, the school bus came. I got up and went to my usual seat. "Hey, did you heard the latest news?" My friend, Anna said to me as she sat beside me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hotaru and Ruka are dating!"

I choked on my saliva as I started coughing. "What!"

* * *

I still can't believe they are dating! Oh dear lord, is the world coming to an end?

Hotaru Imai, My childhood best friend and my number one rival in P.E. She was also nickname 'The blackmailer queen' during middle school.

Ruka Nogi, my classmate and my love interest. I had a crush on him since middle school. And he is dating my best friend!

Oh, and lastly an introduction about me. My name is Mikan Sakura, a high school student. I came from a family who have secrets. And they are...

Crash!

"Oh motherofFUCK! Someone help me please!" someone screamed. I rushed to the lavatory where a girl was being strangled by a strange animal. It have the head of a dog and body like a human.

I grinned to myself _Finally something to play with._

I took out my dagger from my back pocket and jumped towards the demon. As I was an inches closer to me, I threw my dagger at his dead heart and it shrieked at me. With a minute to spare, I placed my hand on its head and my eyes turned black. As it returns to its original colour, the creature was no more other then a puddle of black goo.

_My family and me are...demon hunters._

* * *

**How was it? Good? Wow? Or...Ew? Oh pleasee review! :) **

**Sinderalla™**


End file.
